Laughing At Nothing
by asdfguy432
Summary: He laughed allot, but he really wasn't sure why. Maybe he heard a really funny joke? Maybe he saw something funny? He couldn't remember if his life depended on it, but whatever it was, it must have been really, really good. (One-Shot)
1. Laughing At Nothing

Bodies of guards and staff members where sprawled across the ground. Their cheeks where carved into smiles and their eyes full of fear. Ozpin looked at them, his face seemed empty but Glynda could tell that his eyes held nothing but panic.

"Ozpin, what should we do?" Ironwood was sweating bullets. It seemed out of character for him to act like this, but he was scared for a good reason. And it was only amplified by the headmaster's silence.

"Ozpin?"

"Warn everyone. Beacon and Vale are to go on lockdown. Have Torchwick informed and make sure Winchester and his team remain in doors at all times. If he is still within the area, we need to... we have to stop him..." Tears ran down his eyes as he tried to plan out what came next. But this... this thing was too much for anyone to handle. Salem was tame compared to this monster, even at her worst. The difference between them, was that she had a plan before she acted... He didn't.

 _"Do I look like I have a plan, Ozzy? I'm just a dog, chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do if I caught one! I just... do things."_

He grit his teeth and stalked out of the asylum without another word. He needed a drink.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lockdowns where both boring as hell, and a great time to relax. Unless you're Coco. Nobody was allowed to leave the building, and were given no explanation whatsoever. It was the third time this had ever happened and whatever it was, it was enough to make even Ozpin himself afraid, so no questions where asked. But she still wished to go out and do something, she even had planned to go on a shopping spree that same day. But all she could do was flop on her bed, and stare at the ceiling.

Velvet sat on her bed, staring at the floor messing with the sheets. It was _that_ day, and they all felt it.

"C'mon Velvet. Let's go." Velvet nodded. They left their room and made their way towards team JNPR's room. Well, it couldn't be called that anymore. Right before summer break, before their first year had ended, Jaune simply disappeared. No trace of him was left anywhere on Remnant, except for Crocea Mors, and a streak of blood. Everyone felt an emptiness that could not be filled, nor could it be replaced. It was too much to handle. This brought about changes in the people closest to him.

Pyrrha became much more deadlier in combat, always finishing a fight almost as fast as it started. Every Grimm in her way was cut down to ashes before they could react. Her apparel changed slightly. She no longer wore a skirt, going for a par of shorts lined with fibers that would prevent any sharp objects from getting through. She wore a full chest plate that covered every part of her upper torso, and wore Jaune's hoodie above it, leaving everything to the imagination.

Ren went from peaceful, to deadly in an instant. He, like Pyrrha, always finished a fight quickly. He wore an imitation of Jaune's shoulder guards and wrist guards to honor his friend.

Nora was the only one to not add any extra armor to her apparel, aside from a low cut jacket, to which she stitched on a small Pumpkin Pete logo. Her bubbly personality was toned down and her skill in combat greatly increased. It was only a few months in, that Ren finally asked her to be his girlfriend, that her mischievous, and upbeat personality returned to normal, much to the happiness of everyone around her.

Coco smiled at that thought. Jaune really did did impact those around him enough to make them change drastically. Even Velvet began to stand up for herself against Cardin. It was sad really. Even after Jaune made him see how much of an idiot he was being, Cardin simply went back to being a racist bully, only a few days after the blonde knight disappeared. It angered everyone, even Goodwitch, just enough to let Nora break his legs. They wished his hospitalization would have lasted longer, but he still had aura, and he was still being cared for.

They arrived at team LVN's (Lavender) room. Entering and seeing that RWBY was already there, they made themselves comfortable, and began to talk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He laughed allot, but he really wasn't sure why. Maybe he heard a really funny joke? Maybe he saw something funny? He couldn't remember if his life depended on it, but whatever it was, it must have been really, really good. His bright purple eyes looked around the dark room of his many hideouts, and he made his way to a worn out wardrobe. He smiled brightly upon opening it, his bright red lips standing out against his chalk white skin, along with the dark purple set of hair he had.

He couldn't remember how he looked like before, and all that ever came to him was a pair of cobalt eyes, and... green...

He chuckled to himself as he dropped the terrible clothes the asylum had to offer, and pulled out a pair of black dressing shoes, black dress pants, white button up shirt, a dark green vest, and a purple trench coat. He frowned as he compared his lovely clothing to the one's given to him by the tasteless morons at the asylum. Nothing but pre-used and unwashed garbage. It made him sick. But at least he had his things back. That brought a big smile to his face, and he began to laugh.

He laughed allot, but he really wasn't sure why. He supposed he just laughed at nothing.


	2. AN 2

**I'm gong to rewrite all of this in the future. I'm going to keep the first chapter alone though**


End file.
